


Surprise!!!

by LittleVolcano, Silver_glass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, 你想的到的我們幾乎都有
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>和我山 小火山 一時興起寫的接龍文<br/>13000+字全是肉的良心文！<br/>各種play各種腦洞你怎能不來一發！<br/>因為是一台兩個人輪流開的小火車所以路途曲折一發不可收拾的超題綱啦！<br/>一起愉快地開車吧！<br/>簡體：小火山<br/>繁體：我<br/>拉拉拉開車拉<br/>小火山還木有AO3等他有AO3再補上！</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise!!!

**Author's Note:**

> 和我山 小火山 一時興起寫的接龍文  
> 13000+字全是肉的良心文！  
> 各種play各種腦洞你怎能不來一發！  
> 因為是一台兩個人輪流開的小火車所以路途曲折一發不可收拾的超題綱啦！  
> 一起愉快地開車吧！  
> 簡體：小火山  
> 繁體：我  
> 拉拉拉開車拉  
> 小火山還木有AO3等他有AO3再補上！

“杀青后我应该会在伦敦呆上几天吧，之后再飞去纽约。”  
“好，需要我去接机吗。”  
Zach并不是在询问，因为他知道Chris的答案总是  
“不用了，我到了之后会再联系你的。”  
“好吧。”  
Zach用肩膀夹着手机，一边将碗里的爆米花往嘴里送，再因电视里的剧情而发笑。

“你在看什么？”  
电话那头传来Chris疑惑的声音，Zach看着电视里的恋人目睹了好友与心仪（或许？）的对象在同一张床上起身扬长而去。

“没什么，”Zach耸耸肩，就算电话那头的人看不见。“只是在看你以前演的电影。”  
话音刚落就听见了Chris懊恼的哀呼声。  
“我让你别看的。”  
“为什么？我的凤梨派演得多出色啊。”  
“别那么叫我，等我你得买礼物补偿我的精神损失。”  
“我已经买了。”

聊了几句后Zach听见电话那头有人和Chris说话，之后两人就结束了通话。  
Zach勾起嘴角，想着他前几天在情趣商店发现的好东西。

那是一个玻璃材质的连珠按摩棒，冰凉的触感和透明的外貌让Zach忍不住想尽快在Chris身上实践好让他好好看着那蓝色的眼睛会因为这样的刺激会流露出怎样的情绪。

Zach把自己从想象中抽出身，将注意力集中在电影里。  
Zach挺喜欢Chris的扮相的，Zach从来没看过Chris留长发的样子。

此時，Zach的腦海中浮現了長髮的Chris——咬著髮尾、一臉迷蒙的、身後插著那隻透明的按摩棒——呻吟的樣子。

「OH! Gosh!」Zach捂著臉叫到，長髮Chris的想像讓他下腹一緊——在戀人不在身旁的情況下，這樣的想像是非常、非常不利的。

想到長髮——他不禁又想到了Darwin——Chris在那部電影裡的表現令他印象深刻——他曾不止一次幻想過與Darwin來場激烈的性愛，他也曾把他的想像和Chris提過，而他得到的回應是Chris滿臉通紅的叫他滾蛋。「就憑你？」Chris哼聲道，「Darwin是你操得了的？」  
確實。Zach陷入了沈思——憑他確實操不了像Darwin那樣的小瘋子——Darwin需要一個像他一樣瘋狂的人——像Oliver Thredson——才有發法好好的操、狠狠的教訓那個小騷貨。  
如果是他和Darwin——他想了想：或許他會被Darwin綁在椅子上，那小瘋子會一臉好奇地端詳他的透明禮物，然後在他面前把那透明的玻璃棒情色的放進嘴裡吸吮，再打開雙腿將溼滑的玻璃棒推送至自己的體內，在動彈不得的他面前忘情地叫著。而他——只能欲火中燒的被困在那張該死的椅子上——或許小瘋子會爬過來幫他口交？噢！誰知道呢？

想到那瘋瘋癲癲的小瘋子，那就不能忘了Chris在Stretch裡面那一個同樣瘋狂的角色——Roger了。說實在，直到現在Zach還是無法了解Chris當時究竟是抱著怎樣的心態接演那個角色的——Chris自己也不肯告訴他。Roger在裡面的各種「性趣」讓Zach有些躍躍欲試——他特別想和Chris身體力行一下。尤其是Chris在影片裡面跳傘時的那個造型——Chris針對此事罵他是個超級大變態，但他特別想把那個剛跳傘下來穿著一件不像樣的丁字褲的混蛋壓在車蓋上好好幹一次。要是能把玻璃棒塞著去跳傘——Zach按耐不住的自沙發上站了起來——他恨不得現在開車去機場，馬上搭最近的那班班機飛去倫敦，在Chris「你怎麼會在這！？」的驚呼聲中把他壓在飯店房間的門板上瘋狂挺入。

没错他会直接挺入而不是使用他的小惊喜，因为惊喜总是要留到最后的不是吗？  
在Chris因为直接的进入而大声咒骂的时候Zach会扯下领带再次将Chris的手绑于身后，Chris会因为这个而马上硬起来。  
Zach曾经几次在性爱中用领带限制住Chris的双手，让Chris在无法触碰前面的情况下操得Chris哭着射出来。就算Chris嘴硬不承认Zach也看得出来————Chris爱死被捆绑的感觉了。  
没错，Chris应该被绑起来享受他的礼物，不再是用领带而是用粗粗的麻绳。  
没错，就像他拍摄恶老板的电影海报那样。但是没有那该死的椅子，而是在沾着精液的酒店地毯上。  
对于Chris也不再只是绑着手腕而是连手臂也被麻绳围绕，而Chris胸前的两点会因为麻绳粗糙的触感而变得红而硬挺。  
高潮过后敏感的身体跪趴在地毯上，流着白色液体的小穴高高挺起，或许Chris可以像Rex一样因为屈辱而流下眼泪，然后在冰凉的触感一层层刷过他的内壁的时候一边流着前液一边哭喊着他的Daddy拿赎金来救他。

 

“...好了，既然今天天气这么好我为什么不带Noah去散步呢。”  
Zach关掉了播放界面，列表中的电影整齐的展示着，其中有一部是Chris主演的电影———blind dating。  
或许没有视力的Danny在这件事上会更敏感，Zach如此想着。

他会给Danny做个绝佳的手活，然后用按摩棒的尖端抚过Danny因情欲而泛起粉红的赤裸肌肤，让Danny猜这是什么东西。要是Danny猜错了就堵住他的玲口看着他因为无法释放而难耐扭动的身体。  
Danny会说出很多异想天开的答案，按摩棒会抚过Danny的大腿、小腹、乳头、锁骨、脖子、脸颊，若是Danny还是猜错的话他就会直接让Danny含着那东西，突然被粗鲁的入侵口腔的Danny会流出生理的眼泪。  
当然，聪明的Danny会大概的猜出口中的东西是什么而涨红了脸，模糊的说着想要。

Zach深深的叹了口气，将裤子扯下握住炙热的分身。

Zach想试着专心的想着自己的恋人，脑中却自动浮现恋人在荧幕里的各种形象。Zach还记得他第一次上Chris的时候突然的雷声造成了停电，但这并不妨碍Zach的抽送。

过于安静的空间让淫靡的水声更明显，Chris依旧在压制着自己的叫声。

“叫出来。”  
Chris仰头，Zach透过外面的光线看见Chris脖子诱人的线条。忍不住咬了上去。

“嗯...哈.…..轻点。”Chris推搡着Zach。  
“你又硬了。”Zach轻声的在耳边说着并握住了Chris的老二。

“啊啊…再快点。”Chris催促着，扭头看着窗外不断闪烁的闪电。

“你说、”Chris被自己的想法逗得笑出声“万一待会儿…我、啊啊！回家的时候被雷劈到了怎么办？你知道，嗯哼…我、我最近倒霉透了。”  
Zach给了Chris一个充满情欲的吻。  
“那我把运气给你。”

Zach加快了擼動的速度，他的腦海裡出現了James T. Kirk。  
那個讓他瘋狂愛上的Captain。

在那漫長的五年任務中，在永遠了無新意的聯邦星艦上，Captain Kirk偷偷拿出了他送他的禮物——在這永無邊屆的宇宙中、在那不解風情他大副身旁，Jim若不懂得自己找些樂子，他肯定會憋死在這星艦上。  
他小心翼翼地拆了了透明棒狀物體外頭的保護層，將之浸至事先準備好的充滿冰塊的水桶中——在嚐膩了火熱粗大的瓦肯人後，Jim特別想讓自己「冷靜」一下。  
在等待的同時他喜滋滋地拿出了潤滑劑，脫下褲子跪在床上為自己先做好了擴張，然後拿起了冰涼的按摩棒，緩慢地塞了進去。

「啊啊啊啊啊～～～」Jim滿足地呻吟著，「這簡直比Spock還要爽還要棒！！」他忘我地移動著手讓玻璃棒在他身後進出著，然而沾滿潤滑劑的手一個不小心就滑了出去。  
「Gosh!」Jim翻了個白眼，將手上的潤滑劑全抹到了潔白的床單上，將手探回後方打算進去——然而，按摩棒卻好似自己有了意識似地，再次自Jim的手中滑開徑自往深處鑽去。

「啊啊啊！不要！等等！」突如其來的快感使Jim雙腿一軟，翹高著屁股趴在床墊上，無力地呻吟著，按摩棒上一顆顆的球狀刺激著他的感官，而那有著自己意識的按摩棒更惡意的不斷磨蹭Jim的前列腺，忽快忽慢地折磨著他。

「不要了不要了！」Jim雙眼含淚、口水四溢地哭喊著，雙手則放在自己的分身上忘情地擼動著。「Spock! Spock! 快來救我啊！」他尖叫到。

此時，自動門滑開了。可是站在門外的不是他的Spock，而是與Spock有著同一張臉的Zach。

「Zach!!」Jim淚眼汪汪地看著他，啜泣著，「快～快來救我！」  
Zach望著那在Jim後庭忘情抽插著的按摩棒——該死！那是拿來增加情趣的而不是拿來操他的——吞嚥了一口，然後他大步邁向床緣，解開自己的皮帶，一把抓住那隻還在肆虐的按摩棒用力往外一抽，隨即自己的腰桿則用力一挺——

Zach仰頭咆哮，望著手上的液體。無奈的閉上了眼。  
——他的寶貝Chris究竟什麼時候才會回來？

Zach还沉浸在刚才的快感中，扔在沙发上的手机响起。Zach缓慢的爬向沙发，将手伸到最长拿到震动着的手机后索性躺在了地上。  
看到来电显示后Zach在心中暗暗感谢他的恋人在他完事后才打给他，而不是在他手活中途打来，虽然Chris也不是没有从电话听过他高潮的声音，但是Phone Sex和打了电话才发现对方想着自己撸还是不一样的。

“喂。”  
“猜猜我在哪儿？”  
电话那头传来Chris愉悦的声音，Zach发誓他听见Chris在偷笑。  
“瞧你开心得…刚不是说今天一整天都待在片场吗？”Zach宠溺的说着却听到恋人努力压抑却掩藏不住的笑声。

“难道你…”擦觉到事有蹊跷的Zach瞪大了眼睛，发现Noah和Skunk异常兴奋的摇着尾巴在门口处徘徊，Zach甚至听到电话那头Chris告诉计程车司机不用找零的话语。

 

“答对了，我到家啦。”  
Chris一说完就挂断了电话，愣了一下的Zach立刻反应过来抽出几张纸擦拭地板上自己的杰作，还有刚刚他因为准备洗澡而随意抹在裤子上的那些。

但是来不及擦干净了，Zach听到了钥匙转动的声音，丢下了手上的纸快步走到门口拉开了门。

已经握住门把的Chris因为这个动作差点摔倒，所幸Zach接住了他。  
久违的体温让Zach又唤起了方才的欲望，他想克制着不在玄关就上了Chris但怀中的人抬头吻上的Zach的唇。

“哇噢，我还不知道家里有个超级英雄呢。”  
Chris望向Zach，手抚上了Zach的脸颊，眼里的笑意显得那片蔚蓝更加清澈。

而那是专属于Zach一个人的颜色。

Chris关上门想和热情的小家伙们打招呼，但下一秒就被更热情的大家伙按在了墙上用力的啃着。

“嘿！…等等！我包都还没放下呢！”  
闻言的Zach不停下嘴上的活儿，粗鲁的扯下挂在Chris肩上的背包，将手探入了Chris的上衣蹂躏着那两个红点。

Chris呻吟出声，将自己和Zach拉开一点距离后脱掉了自己的上衣。  
被动的一方变成了主动的那一方，Chris脱掉上衣后立刻贴向Zach，一边热烈亲吻着一边拉扯着Zach的衣摆。

Zach听话的将衣服褪去，低下头贪婪的嗅着Chris脖子上的香水味。  
“噢。”Chris突然发出懊恼的声音“说起来我一结束工作就搭了八小时的飞机，到现在还没洗澡呢。我想我应该先去沐浴，你觉得呢？”Chris扭动着胯，感受着Zach放在他臀上用力揉捏着。

“不，”Zach在衣服外不可见的地方留下了几个吻痕。

“这样更好。”

Chris笑著吻了上去。兩人從門板上一路吻到了沙發上，互相啃咬著彼此的唇還有下巴。

『嘿！你們跳上來幹什麼！』Zach有些惱怒的把Noah和Sunk從沙發上趕了下去，可Noah和Sunk卻跑到了Chris身旁舔起了他的臉。  
『滾！他的臉只有我能舔！』  
『哦天啊！你竟然吃你寶貝兒子的醋。』Chris笑著推開Zach起身，『這下我真的得去洗澡了，我都臉上都是他們的口水。』  
Zach惡狠狠的瞪著打斷他好事的兩個小混蛋，決定等一下趁Chris洗澡時把他們趕到陽台上去。  
『對了。你不是說你還在倫敦？怎麼這麼快就……』  
『Zachary Quinto!』Chris自浴室中探出頭來大笑，『我是在逗你玩的。』  
Zach瞪著被上鎖的浴室，恨不得只接沖進去教訓他那騙人的小混蛋。

在Chris洗澡的時間，Zach不顧Noah和Sunk的抗議把他們趕到了陽台上，『不是老爹不愛你們』，Zach一臉嚴肅的說，『但事關你們爹的性福，忍耐一點。』然後，他把剛才地板上沒清理乾淨的不明液體還有褲子上的也都清理個遍。  
『哇哦！』此時，一個帶著諷刺的笑聲自Zach背後響起，『我不過洗個澡你就忍不住啦Mr. Quinto?』  
『該死！那是……』Zach拿著紙巾轉頭辯想要解，但當他看到站在門口的身影時，他瞬間失去了言語的能力－－  
只見Chris一絲不掛的斜倚在浴室門口。

『Surprise~』  
『你怎麼－－』  
『反正等一下還是要脫掉，乾脆就不要穿了。』Chris調皮的笑道。  
瞬間，Zach感到先前尚未完全發洩的慾火，再次被點燃。

“Oh！你悠着点。”  
Zach一吻上Chris的唇就将一根手指探入紧致的穴口， Chris笑着任自己倒在Zach身上嘴上抱怨着却撅起臀部配合Zach的动作扭动着。  
“我刚才在浴室可没给自己扩张，你得温柔点。”Chris撒娇的在Zach的锁骨留下数个轻吻。  
“可你下面那张嘴可不是这么说的。”Zach在贪婪吸着他的穴口中加速了手指的抽动。  
“…哼嗯…它懂什么，” Chris发出难耐的呻吟，忍住不去碰自己已经高高扬起的性器。

“我还没拿我的礼物呢。”

Chris提醒了Zach一件重要的事，没错…可不能忘了那个特地给Chris买的东西。

他要用那透明的家伙狠狠的进入Chris，任Chris发出一连串细碎的呻吟。但是他不会这么轻易让Chris释放， 他会堵着Chris的铃口让Chris求他，直到他满意为止。

Zach放开了Chris，看着Chris湿润的眼睛用低沉的声音命令着

“到房间去。”

“…不要，我没力气。”  
全裸的Chris贴上了Zach的身体，双手环上Zach的脖子舔舐Zach的耳垂。  
“我们很久没在客厅做了。”

可是那东西放在房间。  
Zach想着自己的计划压抑着立马把这样的Chris压在墙上操哭的冲动，托起Chris的臀部让Chris的脚环在他的腰间。  
被抬起的动作摩擦到敏感部位的Chris惊呼了一声。  
“我真不敢相信你竟然拒绝我的请求。”  
Chris捧起Zach的脸，低头看着Zach焦糖色的双眼。

“下次你要在哪里做我都满足你，就算是在飞机上。”  
“好吧，我的确一直想尝试飞机震。”

Chris和Zach交换了一个充满情欲的吻。

『真巧。』Zach摟著Chris倒進床鋪，『我也是高空俱樂部的成員。』  
Chris略帶不滿的踢了Zach的屁股一下，『說。你跟誰在飛機上做過了？』  
『跟你啊。』Zach寵溺的貼上Chris的雙唇，『在夢裡。』

『嗯……別走……』見Zach起身，Chris不滿的伸手撒嬌道。  
『我不走怎麼拿禮物給你？』Zach大笑著打開衣櫥下方的抽屜，從裡面抽出一個用暗紫色包裝紙包裝著的長方盒子。『給。』  
Chris起身伸手想要接過禮物，但Zach在最後一刻又把手收了回去。  
『等等。』Zach豎起一根手指搖了搖，『你要說什麼？』  
Chris在心裡白了個眼－－這個變態控制狂。他起身端坐在床上，雙手放在膝上仰望Zach，說道：『謝謝Daddy~』  
『乖孩子。』Zach讚賞著揉了揉Chris的頭，將盒子塞進Chris的手裡。

『哇哦！！這……』Chris目瞪口呆的等著躺在盒內的透明棒狀物，『這……這實在是……』  
『實在是太棒了。』  
盒子裡躺著一支由玻璃製成的按摩棒， 按摩棒是由一顆顆的玻璃球由大到小排列組合而成，晶瑩剔透的棒狀物在的燈光的照耀下顯得格外耀眼。  
Chris傻兮兮的望著Zach:『你……你說這要怎麼玩啊？』  
Zach拿起按摩棒，舔舐著Chris的耳廓，『不要擔心，』他低喃，『我已經演練過很多次了。』  
『和你。在我的想像裡。』

Zach將Chris的四肢用桃紅色的麻繩分別綁在床的四個角落，並用一條深紫色的布條矇住了他的眼睛。  
『所以。』Zach一手抓住Chris微微抬起的分身。  
『你想要吃冰的，還是熱的呢？』

蒙着眼的Chris习惯性的舔嘴唇，停顿了一会儿后故意挑逗的语气  
“这就由你决定了………Daddy。”

Chris故意在Daddy一词上加重了语气，嘴角勾起了一抹得意的笑，胸膛快速起伏着，显示了他对此的期待。  
Zach用极其缓慢的速度从上至下的撸动Chris的性器，那手掌的温度是那么的舒适那么的温暖，Chris忍不住拱起身体迎合Zach的动作，却被Zach用力的压回床上。

“啧…我说你可以动了吗。”  
“怎么？你要惩罚我？”  
Chris连耳朵都染成了淡粉色，咬着自己的下唇好让自己不要表现得那么兴奋，虽然这一点用都没有。

“这是当然的，Christopher。”

Zach看着雀跃的Chris，暗自庆幸自己给他绑上了绳子，不然的话Chris可能已经拿起那按摩棒自己玩起来了。  
想至这儿Zach吸了一口气好让自己忽视那涨疼的性器对他下达的直接进入Chris的命令，俯下身用力的用舌刷过Chris的柱身。

“噢噢噢！Zach！求你！”被Zach摁住出口的Chris无助的拉扯着那些限制了自己的麻绳，扭动着腰。

“嘘！嘘！”Zach用手捂住了Chris的嘴，将唇凑到了他耳边。“坏孩子就得接受惩罚，要是射出来你将得不到任何奖励，知道吗？”  
Chris用力的点头，喘着粗气，好不容易稍微压抑住那份欲望却感觉到Zach从床上起身。

“亲爱的？你去哪里？”被遮住双眼的Chris并没看见Zach抓起了按摩器用着奇怪的姿势走出房间的样子。

“嘿！你不能就这样把我丢在这里！那太无礼了！你至少要留个跳蛋什么的！”

“天啊…”Zach好笑的回头看着在床上挣扎的Chris，曾几何时他还拒绝任何东西塞到自己肛门里呢。

“乖乖等着啊。”

 

紧接着的是Chris一连串的咒骂，Zach快步走进厨房随手拿了个桶装满了冰块。

當Zach在廚房弄冰塊的時候，他聽見了房裡傳來了Chris的呻吟。  
有點太大聲了。  
「寶貝。」Zach將按摩棒插進冰桶裡，提著冰桶走回房裡。「你還……Fuck！！！Christopher!!你他媽竟然射了？」  
Zach瞪著Chris腹部的透明液體，不敢置信。「你這是慾火焚身到連空氣都可以操了？」  
「還是空氣操你了？」  
「Fuck you!」Chris紅著臉、喘著氣回道：「你就能在想像中操我，我就不能在想中被你操嗎！」  
瞬間Zach竟然吃起了Chris想像中的自己的醋，他漲紅了臉說：「就是不行！」  
Zach走回廚房，給熱水壺加滿了水，按下開關後再回到房間。

「告訴我。」Zach在Chris耳邊低語，「在你的想像中，我怎麼操你的？」  
Chris抿了抿唇，小聲說道：「……每一個……」  
「恩？你說什麼？我聽不清楚。」  
「我說！！」Chris在心裡狠狠咒罵了Zach一頓，然後羞恥地扯開嗓門大吼，「我被你演的每一個角色輪流操了個遍！」  
「What???」Zach大笑，「噢！那你最喜歡哪一個角色？Dr. Thredson? 他操你操得舒服嗎？」  
「舒服！」Chris嘟著嘴回答，「你的角色技術都比你好太多了！」 

“你会为此后悔的。”Zach脸上虽还挂着笑意，但严肃的语气让看不见的Chris紧绷了身体。  
因接触冰块而微凉的手由下至上抚过Chris的大腿内部，Chris微微颤抖着等待着Zach下一步的动作。

但是Zach的动作就停留在大腿根部，没有更进一步的动作。

Zac满意的看着Chris的反应，将按摩器从冰块内抽出来，未加润滑就直接把按摩器最尖端的那一截塞进了Chris的后穴里。

“啊啊啊啊那他妈是什么！？”Chris拱起身体，大声嚷道“拿出去！”

Zach在Chris的抗议后把按摩棒抽了出来，Chris还来不及松一口气Zach又推了进去并开始微幅度的抽插。

透明的按摩棒在外面的那一截因为与空气的接触披上了雾面的外衣，但在Chris紧紧吸着的穴口的那一边却因为进出的动作透明得让Zach甚至能看到里头艳丽的颜色。

按摩棒进入的部分越来越多，但紧致的穴口还承受不了粗的那一端。  
冰凉的球体不断的摩擦着Chris敏感的内壁，口中的骂声慢慢转变为要求更多的呻吟。

Zach把按摩棒抽了出来，在Chris的请求声中将润滑油抹在按摩棒上。

“亲爱的Christopher，想要更多吗？”  
“想！想！全部都给我吧！”  
感受到按摩棒的前端已抵在入口的Chris哀求着Zach，但Zach不会这么轻易让他如愿的。

“还想要Dr. Thredson吗？”  
“不，我只想要你，亲爱的Mr. Quinto。无论是你的魔法棒还是你的肉棒，让它狠狠进入我吧。”

“真乖。”

Zach满足的看着Chris泛上脸颊的红昏，缓缓的将其全数推入。Chris张大了嘴，碎成一节一节的呻吟从喉咙漏出。

这可能要成为Chris最喜欢的礼物了。

Zach跪在Chris兩腿間，一手搓揉著Chris的陰莖，一手握著按摩棒在Chris的後穴抽插著。

「啊～啊～啊啊阿啊！」Zach望著Chris因欲望而泛紅的臉與大張的嘴、口水則流了整個下巴都是，心裡不禁有些不甘——我操你的時後，你都沒叫成這樣呢。  
「啊……Zach你幹嘛慢下來啊？快一點啊！」Chris喘息著命令道。  
「我說，寶貝。」Zach嘆了口氣，將按摩棒又推入了一點，然後在Chris體內緩慢地旋轉了起來，「你說是我好，還是我的禮物好啊。」

「啊？你在說什麼啊！」Chris滿足的嘆息，「我剛才不是說了嗎？不管是你還是你的禮物，我都喜歡啊。」噢！這按摩棒真他媽太棒了！以後和Zach分開的時候就帶著備用吧！  
「不過我操你的時候你都沒叫的現在起勁。」Zach突然有些後悔自己幹嘛為自己買了一個情敵回家。

「OH! Zachary Quinto!」Chris不悅的動了動被束縛住的四肢，「你什麼時候變得這麼小心眼了？先是吃Noah和Sunk的醋，接下來是吃自己角色的醋，然後現在又吃一根按摩棒的醋？？？ Come On!!」他向上挺了挺腰，讓自己的陰莖主動去摩擦Zach停頓下來的手，「你就不能專心一點麼？」

“能，”Zach顺着Chris的动作套弄着Chris的阴茎“我就看你能爱它到什么时候。”  
Zach一把抓起冰桶直接往Chris身上倒。

“HOLY SHIT！！！”Chris被突袭的凉意冻得直打啰嗦，可怜的小Chris渐渐疲软了下来。Chris扭动身子试图把身上的冰块抖下而耳边却传来Zach充满愉悦的声音。

“你怎么了？很冷吗？”  
“ 你这个变态！”Chris蹬着被束缚的脚咬牙切齿的骂道。

“嘘，”Zach竖起手指抵在Chris的唇上“等着，你的新情人马上就回来救你。”  
在Chris咬上他的手指之前把手收了回来再次离开房间。

Chris挣扎了一下无力的躺回床上，按摩棒还留着半截在他的身体里。  
[至少他这次还记得留点东西给我]Chris挺起腰，臀部在床单上来回摩擦着，但是没有人手帮助抽插的按摩棒无法带给Chris更多的快感。

[再一点…再一点……]  
不上不下的感觉折磨着Chris，他想要更多他想要抓着它操自己但是手脚的绳子却丝毫没有松开的迹象。

Chris将臀部高高抬起，又用力的躺回去，重复了了好几次，遮住眼睛的布条因为这些动作让Chris重新恢复了视线。外力的推动让按摩器的另外半截再次进入Chris的身体里，每推进一点Chris就扬起脖子发出满足的呻吟。  
但那种满足只有一瞬，然后就消失了。

Chris想要Zach，但是Zach却还没回来。

Chris回想着Zach的碰触，他的唇他的吻;他的舌扫过胸膛时的感觉;他有力的手掌扶着腰的感觉。天啊Chris现在就需要他。

听见Zach的脚步声，Chris迫切的望着房门。恨不得Zach一进来就狠狠的操他，如果Zach不那么做他也会求他的，而Zach会满足他。

这么想着的Chris在看到Zach的时候几乎就要哀求出声，但是仅存的理智让他闭上了嘴。

Zach什么都没说直接抽出了Chris体内的按摩棒扔进重新装上水的水桶里。

后穴的空虚感让Chris难耐的发出悦耳的呻吟。

『你猜猜我接下來要做什麼？』Zach將布條重新矇好，摸了Chris的胸一把，心情愉悅的問到。  
『Nothing! 有沒有很興奮啊？寶貝。』

Chris絕望的閉上雙眼，難耐的扭動的  
著身體想藉此彌補體內的空虛。可惜被制住的四肢使他的行動無法得其所願，更糟的是，反而使體內的空虛擴大了。  
『Zach...』Chris虛弱的哀求到，『Please....』  
『噓～～』Zach親暱的拍了拍Chris的陰莖，還惡意的捏了一把。『再等等，你的新情人正在暖身呢。』  
無法明白Zach話中之意的Chris只是的搖了搖頭，說到：『不……Zach……求你……進來……』

『不不不不不。』Zach笑著擺了擺手，『你我怎麼可以破壞你和你情人的美好約會呢？這樣太過分了。』  
『Zach……我……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！』不等Chris說完，Zach忽地把手指插進Chris的後庭攪動著。  
『嗯嗯嗯不錯不錯。』Zach讚賞著，『還涼涼的呢。』  
『Zach……求你……嗯啊！』  
停留在體內的手指突然大力的抽插起來，使得Chris如離水的魚一般抖動著，但四肢的束縛卻又將他牢牢的釘在床上。  
『我不要了……不要了……』Chris哭求著，『不……不要……按……按摩棒……要……要你……』  
『不要擔心啊。』Zach安撫到，『等一下就讓你，』  
『熱。起。來。』

語畢，Zach拿出了一顆口球，給Chris戴上。

Chris毫不反抗的让Zach给自己带上口球，身体因欲望而颤抖着只求Zach可以快点给他想要的。

Zach跪在Chris的双腿中间，却只是轻轻摩挲着Chris的大腿。Chris撒娇的呻吟着，Zach眯起眼睛欣赏着这幅美景。  
如果可以的话他真想把这个画面拍下来，只可惜Chris对此十分反对，他只好用这样的方式来记住Chris这迷人的样子。虽然会让Chris等待，但这也算他自找的。

“呜呜…”Chris试图向Zach说出“上我”但却只能发出音节。  
“保持耐心。”Zach用力的拍了Chris的大腿内侧一下，留下了鲜明的红印。Zach明显看见拍下的时候Chris的阴茎弹了一下。

Zach扯了扯一边的嘴角，从桶里拿出散发着热度的按摩棒。

[啧，还真够烫的。]  
Zach暗自想着，但是这对他来说是完全令人满意的温度。

“叩叩，猜猜是谁来了？”Zach用按摩棒划过Chris的小腹，莫名的高温让Chris本能的缩小腹想避开接触。  
“啧，真是无情。这么快就忘了？”

那炙热的感觉慢慢的滑到Chris的大腿根部，Chris绷紧了身体不敢抵抗，对Zach的话更是毫无头绪。  
但这一切就在Zach抵着Chris的入口的时候改变了，Chris立刻联想到Zach一开始问的

要吃冰的  
还是热的

Chris立刻弹了起来，这个温度过于烫人让Chris几乎害怕得哭出来。  
可是腰立刻又被Zach摁回床里，Chris胡乱的踢着脚，求饶声因为口塞只能发出一连串的呜呜声。

“别动宝贝，”Zach在Chris的小腹上落下一个吻“这会很好玩的。”  
语毕便将按摩棒全数埋入Chris的体内。

 

原先還有些冰涼的腸壁在接觸到發熱的玻璃棒的瞬間開始收縮了起來，延緩了按摩棒拓展進度同時也加重了快感對Chris的折磨。

『嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！！！！』Chris在床上劇烈的掙扎著，被遮掩的視覺與被束縛的四肢增加了他對於未知事物的恐懼－－天曉得Zach接下來還會幹些出什麼操蛋的事。

『喜歡嗎？』Zach和藹可親的問，『很舒服吧？你的新情人讓你熱起來了吧？爽嗎？』  
『比Dr. Thredson還爽吧？』

哦天啊！Chris在內心哀嚎－－這混蛋果然還在記仇。

Zach望著Chris不斷扭動的身軀，內心不禁燃起了一些有趣的想法－－  
『Chris，』Zach將按摩棒推到最底，緩慢的旋轉著，『我發覺你還挺有活力的。』他用按摩棒磨蹭著Chris前列腺，說：『這樣吧。我給你一個任務，你要是可以達成，我就會操你，好不好？』  
『你想要我的肉棒麼？』

Chris聽聞，劇烈的點著頭－－他等這一刻等太久了，就算Zach現在要他去時代廣場裸奔他願意，只要Zach肯操他的話－－  
『從現在起，我不會再撫摸你，觸摸你。』  
『也不會再控制你的新情人。』  
Chris聽聞，不禁愣了愣。  
『你要自己，和你的新情人，想辦法射出來。』  
『為了我。』  
『你做得到嗎？寶貝。』

Zach搬了张椅子，坐在床对面。玩味儿的挑起一边的眉毛，准备迎接一场只为自己一个人的表演。  
但是Chris不会就这么顺着Zach的意，他赌气的躺在床上一动不动。对于Zach在这一切之后硬成什么样Chris还是很清楚的，想着自己就这么演一条死鱼Zach就会自觉得没趣的放开他或者给他他想要的了，Chris甚至不介意自己就这样入睡。

遗憾的是下半身那炙热的柱状物体并没有让Chris如愿，而不用Zach的提醒Chris都知道自己正在紧紧吸着它，因为他感觉到屁股里的润滑剂正因为他无意识收缩的动作而流了出来。

那令人兴奋的热度和Zach的视线，虽然Chris看不见但是他知道Zach就坐在那里，用他深邃的眼神在观察自己身体的线条。

一想到Zach，Chris感觉到自己的分身在发疼。“呜呜…”的扭着身体试着向Zach求救但却没有得到任何的回应。  
按耐不住的Chris开始在床上扭动自己的的身躯，Zach插入按摩棒的位置太过巧妙，似有似无的摩擦着Chris的前列腺。

Chris重复着挺腰的动作，臀部来回摩挲着床单，但是那还远远不够。

没错，就像刚刚在凭着自己的想象力射了一样。但他这次不需要其他人，他只想要Zach。  
想着Zach如果现在放弃这个游戏，会如何欺上他的身体。或许Zach会帮他解开脚的绳索，压着他的大腿几乎让身体对着，噢！然后用力的撞击他的内壁。但是他无法看见Zach充满情欲的表情，因为坏心眼的Zach没有替他解开眼上的布条和手上的绳索。他只能用自己的后穴感受Zach的形状就算他对此已熟悉到不行但那硕大还是让他痴迷不已。  
沉浸在幻想中的Chris习惯性的舔嘴唇，胯部扭动的频率越来越快，掌握技巧的Chris让按摩棒每一下都因为外部的动作而擦过敏感的前列腺。

“呜呜呜！”Chris扬起头发出勾人的呻吟，Zach在那儿就要忍不住上去直接侵犯Chris了，但他没有这么做而是起身从柜子里拿出了一个Chris痛恨的东西。  
Chris的阴茎因为前列腺的刺激开始淌出晶莹的前液，只要再一下或许Chris就能完成Zach布置的任务。

“你的动作太慢了，”Zach突然的声音让Chris停下了动作，Zach温热的手掌贴上自己的侧腰。  
“或许加些疼痛你会更有效率。”

Chris听着这段话有着不详的预感，随后立刻感觉到胸前其中一个红点传来那令人尖叫出声的疼痛。

Zachary Quinto你這個天殺的控制狂大變態！！  
Chris在內心尖叫。  
「噢！看來真的很有效果。」Zach滿意地看著Chris劇烈扭動的身體，「另外一邊也給你安上吧。寶貝。」  
操操操操操——  
Chris劇烈的抵抗著，胸前的疼痛幾乎使的按摩棒帶給他的快感蕩然無存，然而在那疼痛過後所帶來的酥麻感，卻讓他想到了Zach的牙齒，想到了Zach牙齒在他的乳尖上啃咬時的情景…….

「唔～」  
Chris發出了讚嘆的呻吟——現在的感覺就好像有兩個Zach在操他一樣——一個咬他的乳頭，一個則操著他的後穴。這樣的想像使他的陰莖更加硬挺，Chris忘情的在床墊上磨蹭著他的屁股，按摩棒在他體內刺激著他的前列腺，他感受到他的陰莖越來越腫脹，還有那在腦海中隱隱浮現的白光。快了，他就快——

突然，他的陰莖被緊緊掐住，頂端的小洞也被堵了起來。Chris破碎的尖叫透過口塞傳了出來，他扭動著身軀想要擺脫因束縛，然而Zach的手卻在Chris開始掙扎時邪惡地鬆開了一點，使得Chris的陰莖就著Chris本身的動作而在Zach的手中磨蹭了起來。

不不不不不！！！  
Chris覺得自己快要要崩潰了，陰莖受到摩擦而產生的快感一波又一波的傳過全身，他的身軀因過量的欲望而癱軟，但陰莖卻因慾望更加腫脹，他感受到一股尿意漸漸散開，要是他再不能釋放，他就要——他就會——

Chris輕輕地抽泣了起來，Zach訝異的撫上他的臉頰——他知道他的寶貝到了——  
「Hey！別哭別哭！」Zach安撫到，「寶貝，你想射了嗎？」  
Chris嗚嗚的點著頭，塞著口塞的口被口水染的晶亮。擔心自己可能會失禁的羞恥感蔓延全身，他知道Zach不會在意——Zach甚至有幾次故意把他玩到失禁——但他的自尊就是無法忍受，由其今天還是在男友家的床上，他無法——  
「哦！抱歉寶貝！」Zach吻上Chris的臉頰，「抱歉我玩的有點過火了。」  
「我現在就放開你，你不要哭了好嗎？」  
Chris溫馴地蹭了蹭Zach的下巴，撒嬌般的嚶嚀自口塞後傳出。

Zach小聲地嘆了口氣，緊接著他堵著頂端用力的擼動了幾下，然後鬆開手——  
Chris滿足地、如釋重負般地嘆出了聲，身體向上弓出了一個完美的弧，乳白、晶亮的液體自前端噴出，盡數撒在了他的身上，還有Zach的手上。  
「該死，」Zach舔掉手上的精液，俯身抱住Chris，「寶貝，你真美。」

当Chris从高潮的云端落回床上的时候感觉到了Zach正在替他解脚上的绳索。  
——或许这样就够了吧。Chris如此想着，然而Zach却用行动证明Chris还是想得太简单了。

Zach将Chris的腿折起，还贪婪的吸着按摩棒的粉红色穴口完全暴露于Zach眼下。Zach再次握住按摩棒快速并粗暴的进出Chris因为高潮还极度敏感的后穴，Chris虽恼火的发出呜呜声的抗议身体却服从本能的把腿开到最大的迎接按摩棒。

 

“你真该看看你现在的样子有多美。”  
Zach知道他应该履行对Chris的承诺了，但是他就是想多看一下Chris为此疯狂为此失控的反应。  
Chris用刚恢复自由的脚轻踢着Zach却被Zach抓住并更用力的折起。

“你会想要看到这个的。”

Chris眼上的布条被扯掉，让Zach痴迷的蓝色眼睛恢复视线后最先映入的就是自己的恋人，再来就是把自己的乳头夹成血红色的乳夹和Zach留下的吻痕，天知道他明天还要搭最早的班机回伦敦拍摄，再后来就是在Zach的帮助下进出着自己的按摩棒…

“呜呜呜呜…！！”Chris的脸立刻涨得通红，过于羞耻的感觉又让Chris红了眼眶，同时疲软的阴茎又开始充血。

Zach在恋人哭出来之前把按摩棒插到最深然后全数拔出，Chris甜腻的呻吟透过口塞流出。后穴的空虚感让Chris主动的盘上Zach的腰。

“你等等…”Zach伸手打开床头柜，却遭到Chris强烈的抗议。

“干什么！？你难道不想要吗！？”  
Zach抓住Chris胡乱挥舞的脚，看着恋人红着脸对自己发出呜呜的声音。

Zach叹气卸下Chris的口塞，终于恢复说话权利的Chris大口喘息，双眼迷蒙断断续续的说着

“不、不要用那个…”

“操我…、直接操我…”

“…射在、里…、里面…”

说着Chris用脚把Zach的腰环得更紧。

Zach目瞪口呆的望著Chris。  
「你認真？」他問，「這個.......你……我……..呃。」  
Chris喘著氣富有興趣的望著他的戀人——嘿！雖然剛才被Zach這個混蛋欺負的亂七八糟，但是現在看到他這個表情還是挺值得的嘛！  
「是的。」Chris起身抱住Zach，將他的頭貼在戀人的胸口上，「直接操我。」  
「射在我裡面。」

Zach愣愣的望著懷裡的戀人，然後再望向被丟在一旁，被Chris含的晶亮的透明按摩棒，「哇喔…….這…….有點……棒。」  
「怎麼了？」Chris不太開心地抬起頭望著他，「你不答應嗎？」  
「喔不…….不是。」  
「好吧，」Chris不滿的嘟起嘴，「你不要的話我就只好繼續跟我的禮物玩了。」語畢，Chris伸手向被丟在一旁的按摩棒摸去——  
「等等。」Zach一把抓住Chris的手，嘆了口氣，「行。我知道了。」  
「這才對嘛！」Chris收回了手，興高采烈地望著Zach，滿足的倒回床上，嘟噥著：「你送的禮物是不錯……」  
「可是還是太小了。」

「Christopher Whitelaw Pine!」Zach笑著撲了上去，「你這個沒羞沒臊的傢伙！」  
「哦天啊你說夠了沒！」Chris大笑著抱住了Zach，「你他媽快點操我！」  
「Yes. My Princess.」Zach飛快地吻了Chris的唇一下，自床頭櫃抽出潤滑劑擠了一些到手上，迅速為自己做了潤滑，然後打開Chris的腿就挺了進去。  
「Ahhhhhhh!」Chris滿足的哭叫到——這才對嘛！他之前受了那麼多操蛋的折磨不就是為了現在這一刻嘛！比起那個又冰又熱還凹凸不平的按摩棒，還是Zach那又粗又大的肉棒最合他的胃口啦！  
「Zachary Quinto!」Chris環上Zach的頸項，吻著他的唇，喘息著說道：「愛死你了！」

床头规律的撞着墙壁，Chris仰着头任由呻吟溢出，视线瞄到自己手腕和脚踝上勒出的淡紫色瘀痕，兴奋的小穴将Zach吸得更紧。

“啊啊啊啊用力！用力操我Zachary！！”  
“你这…、要不够的…！”  
Zach更卖力的挺进，Chris的手在他肩膀胡乱的抓着，Zach此时特别感谢Chris总是将指甲剪到最短的习惯。

“那也是、你教的！”  
Chris一用力翻身将Zach反压在床上，跨坐在Zach身上将Zach粗壮的阴茎推入身体的最深处。

“呃…！哈啊啊！”Chris发出愉悦的尖叫，Zach闷哼了一声后用力的往上挺腰。但随后他立刻发现他根本不用做此动作…因为Chris正坐在他的跨上，一手逗弄着自己的乳尖，一手撑在他的胸膛借力并忘我的抽送着自己。

 

Zach眯起眼看着眼前的美景，手握住Chris的阴茎用力的撸动着。  
Chris尖叫着向Zach展示脖子的线条，乳白色的液体从铃口射出，这次Zach没有再限制Chirs的高潮而是任由Chris的东西溅到自己脸上，享受着Chris绞紧的穴口的Zach强忍着自己射的欲望再将Chris反压在身下几乎将Chris的身体对折。  
因为高潮脑袋一片空白的Chris任由Zach将他的腿张到最大，感受着前列腺和Zach阴茎的亲密接触，自己听着都羞耻的零碎呻吟在耳边不断响起。

生理反应让泪水沾湿了Chris的眼角，但Zach已无暇顾及，一下又一下的戳进Chris灼热的内壁。

“不要…了……停下…”  
Chris带着哭腔的求饶声让Zach下腹一紧全射在了Chris的体内。体内不一样的温度让Chris弓起身子，哭着让不受控制的阴茎流出了淡黄色的液体。

『不……不要了……真的不要了……』Chris縮在Zach懷裡啜泣著，床單上的黃色水漬使他羞恥的摀住了臉。  
『行行行。我們不要了不要了啊。』Zach安撫著Chris，抓起一旁沒有被尿液染濕的床單為Chris把身體擦拭乾淨。  
『抱歉。寶貝。』Zach親吻著Chris的肩膀安慰道，『我太興奮了……太久沒碰你了我……』  
『不。Zach。不。』Chris紅著臉摟住戀人的頸項磨蹭著，『我很喜歡……很舒服……』  
『只是太久沒有……呃……你知道的……所以……』  
『我懂……』  
『……』  
『……』  
床上的兩人摟著彼此，陷入一陣尷尬的沉默之中；過了良久，Zach才回過神來將沾著尿液的床單扔到地上。  
『Well……』Zach率先開口，『禮物……你還喜歡麼？』  
『要不要帶走？』  
Chris聽聞先是愣了一怔，接著望向被冷落在床角的按摩棒，然後他面露嫌棄的給了Zach一個熊抱叫到：『不要！！』  
『我有你的了！我才不要其他替代品呢！』  
『可是……我怕你……我們見不到的時候你會……』  
『忍一忍就好了啊，』Chris紅著臉說到，『反正又不是沒忍過……而且……』  
他調皮的在戀人臉上留下一個吻，『我相信你不會虧待我的，對吧？』  
Zach望著他的甜心發愣了好一會兒，然後臉上露出一個大大的笑容，一把將戀人撲到床上吻了起來。  
『喂！夠了！！夠了！！』Chris推攘著笑道，『先讓我去洗澡啦髒死了！』  
『有什麼關係呢？』Zach回答，『反正等一下洗澡還是會髒不如不要洗了。』  
『Zachary Quinto!!!!!』

**Author's Note:**

> 取名Surprise：  
> 禮物是給派派的驚喜  
> 派派騙ZQ是給ZQ的驚喜  
> peepee是給你們的驚喜（by 我山）  
> 微笑 jpg.


End file.
